In Another Lifetime
by Andrea Stacy
Summary: Have Max and Liz met before? In another lifetime?


A Very LONG time ago, in another lifetime...  
  
A young man stood atop a dusty hill on a warm summer afternoon. A warm breeze brushed his dark hair into his newly adapted face. He slowly reached his strong hands up to feel his face, and examine his body. 'that was a fast adaptation...' he thought to himself. He had just arrived in this strange place. Strange planet. to him anyways. He glanced from side to side scanning the area of any life. He smiled to himself. this place was beautiful. It would be perfect. He took a step forward, but slipped on some loose dirt, and quickly went tumbling down the steep dirt hill. he landed with a loud "Thud." Once recuperated, he opened his eyes to see a pair of feet. He shakily, reluctantly looked up, and to his surprise saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen...  
She looked down upon the young man, a half smile crossing her delicate features. Her warm amber aura cold be seen clearly. He wanted to wrap himself in it like a warm blanket. The young woman kneeled down to help the young man up. "that was quite a fall" she said, her voice soft and soothing.  
As he shakily recovered himself he took a moment to study her features. She was gorgeous the most beautiful human he had ever seen ... breathtaking. She had silky dark brown flowy hair, and captivating amber eyes. her skin was soft and perfect. She must have caught him staring at her, because she quickly turned away saying "what? oh my, do I have dirt on my face? You know its part of the job; but I love it."  
She looked back at him, wiped her face, and smiled. "What is it?" he asked. "your job I mean?" She smiled tenderly at him, making him want to melt. I'm an archeologist I am here on a dig, they say there used to be an old Indian village somewhere near here; I'm looking for it. "She laughed slightly. I guess I have a lot of digging to do!" she gestured out to the miles of open dead land. She looked back at him. "So, what about you?" He looked at her surprised. "um..." he mumbled. he couldn't possibly tell her the truth. He would get into a lot of trouble, not to mention probably frighten her, and thats the last thing he wanted. He couldn't tell her the truth...but he COULD _stretch _it a little... "Oh, I am here..." he turned in a half circle studying his surroundings once more. He half smiled, and blushed feeling dumb all of a sudden. a new emotion for him. Probably part of the adaptation to this new planet. "well..." he coughed nervously. "Actually I am here looking for a gift..." She frowned. "all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?" He nervously put his hand behind his head, and laughed again. "well you see, um...I'm not from around here, just visiting, and I sorta...got lost..." She rased her eyebrows. "Oh! Well, what were you looking for. I mean I know it was a gift, but anything in particular. Maybe I can help." She smiled brightly. He didn't know her, but he loved her smile already. "flowers." He said still blushing. "I heard this place has very nice flowers." He searched her face for a response. She looked confused. "Roswell?" 'Roswell?' he thought, 'is that where I landed? hmm...' He looked at her. "Yes, Roswell." He replied "um...ok, well there IS a nice flower shop in the town. maybe I could take you there as soon as I finish up here?" He smiled at the mer thought of being with her more. "ya, that...that would be great!" She smiled back at him "great!" she said turning toward a small dirt path, and waving him to fallow.  
"So who are the flowers for? A girlfriend maybe?" she yelled back, then stopped, and waited for him to catch up to her. He hesitated for a moment, but didn't want to lie to her more. "actually they are for my fiancee" the disappointment was evident on her face. she smiled faintly at him "how nice. I bet she is beautiful." Why did she look so disappointed at him so suddenly? did she feel she wanted to be closer to him as he felt for her? One thing was certain she wouldn't if she knew where he was from... "um, ya, she is very." They continued down the dirt pathway until they reached a clearing. Sprawled out on the ground before them was a wide assortment of tools, shovels, picks, brushes....   
She knelt down in front of a medium sized brown burlap bag, she opened it, and began putting the spread out tools into the bag. He knelled down beside her to help. She didn't stop her task, but asked, "Hey I didn't get your name earlier. what is it?" She looked at him, there eyes met for a second, and they seemed to almost get lost in each others eyes before he spoke. "um some people call me Zan." He smiled at her. "what's your name?" She kept her eyes steady on his face, marveling at his beauty. "Elizabeth." She said before braking there gaze, and returning to her work.   
Soon they were all packed up, they stood, and she turned to him, "Um I hope you dont mind, but I didn't bring any means of transportation the public buses are always so crowded, and I can't afford one of those new automobile things, and besides I like the walk anyway." She hoped he didn't mind. Something inside her told her he didnt. besides, she hadn't seen him with transportation either, just his own two legs.  
"Oh no, I don't mind at all. I prefer to walk as well." He looked at her, again seeming to get lost in her beauty. He didn't understand it. He was about to get married. He had come to this planet because his bride-to-be had insisted on exotic flowers. He loved her. Or so he thought. But still after meeting this girl he wasn't so sure the marriage was right for him. Yes, it was true that almost everyone else back home, i.e., mostly his parents, the leaders of his people seemed more excited and happy about the wedding than he, but Ava was nice. And beautiful, admired by meny. He did love her. he was sure of that. Just it wasn't the kind of love he had always been told of. He thought back, remembering the stories his great grandmother would tell him when he was younger, about true love, and soulmates; a love so strong, that it had no limits, descended over time, and space, oblivious to obstacles, or even species...   
He looked at her. They were walking in full strides now. Her brown hair shining in the golden light of the setting sun. her clothes dusty and warn from her dig. His breath caught in his throat could she be the kind of love he was told about? is it possible? He looked down at the dirt road ahead of them. It didn't matter either way. He had to marry Ava. He had made a commitment, promised her, and his people. He couldn't let them down no matter what. The thought saddened him.   
At that moment she glanced at him, and seeing his saddened face was concerned "whats the matter?" she asked gently. He sighed. "nothing really. I just have a lot of responsibilities back home. and it can get very stressful." She knodded in understanding. "I understand" she told him. "Ever since my sister died, my father has been very over protective, and I seem to have to continually try to prove to him that I am not her, and that I will be fine." Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke. "he stopped her, and cupped her face in his gentle hands. he wiped her tear away. And smiled down at her. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do..."   
She smiled weakly, and for that moment he wanted to kiss her. But as if she scenced his thought, and remembered that he was taken, she quickly broke there embrace, wiping another tear away, and sniffling she said "its ok. it was a very long time ago. I was very young when it happened." She picked up her speed. He could see the sickly green streaks of sadness in her aura. He didn't say anything.   
"So.." she said braking the silence, "tell me about where your from, where is it?" She smiled up at him. he could tell it was a forced smile. "well I am from up north. Far up north. you've probably never been there..." he trailed off. "the clouds are acid green there ya know!" he said with a sly smile, and Rased eyebrow. "oh I'm so sure!" She half giggled it, and hit him playfully, before running off ahead of him. He smiled brighter than he ever had in his long lifetime. her laughter was like bells ringing. The most wonderful sound in all the galaxies. He quickly ran to catch up to her panting as he did so. when he finally got to her he grabbed her around the waist as to hold her into place. They both breathed in deeply before he realized there position he quickly retoiled.   
She smiled that beautiful smile of hers at him again, and said "we are almost there." They walked the rest of the way talking about various things. She felt so comfortable with him. she had never felt like it before. It was a mystery. HE was a mystery. Different from all the other man she had met in her lifetime, and the men her father had tried to get her to see. She liked him. She wondered how he felt for her. And if he felt the same, would it even matter? He was getting married. And after he got his brides flowers, would he leave? would she ever see him again?   
Soon they reached the small town. They walked by many shops, before reaching the flower stand. All the flowers were amazing. breathtaking. They would be perfect for the wedding, he was sure that Ava would like them. She walked over to a small tube filled with White Roses. She leaned down to smell one. She smiled. "i love these. you should get some to take home to your fiancee I'm sure she would love them as well." She picked one up, and lightly brushed her fingers across the soft white petals. 'Like Velvet' she thought. she looked over at Zan, and caught him staring at her. She blushed. He quickly turned his glance away from the beautiful woman in front of him, and walked over to the stands clerk. he paid for the Rose, then walked back over to her. "Its yours he said" smiling. "oh, Zan you didn't have to!" She was all smiles from ear to ear. again he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. "thankyou so much!" she beamed at him. he was overcome with joy at her happiness.   
After he had picked out an assortment of flowers, which he would duplicate once he was back home, on his own planet, they walked onto the street. The sun had already set, and the night sky was clear, and filled with dozens of brilliantly shining stars. She looked up at the stars dreamily, as they walked, still clutching the Rose he had gotten her, and she spoke to no one in particular. "wouldn't it be neat to live up there? so far away. Maybe in another galaxy?" She looked back at him, and to her surprise he looked as if he were about to tell her it were possible! she laughed to herself at the thought. "what?" he asked at her laughter. "Nothing, just that its silly of me to think that it were even possible." She said. "Maybe not as impossible as people might be led to think."  
She frowned for a moment. "Where up north did you say you were from again?" she asked suddenly very curious. "um... far up north" he said nervously. had he said to much? Given himself away? "How far?"she asked. "well... it took me a long time to travel here, and I dont think most people will ever get there I there lifetime." She frowned again. how far can that be? And why was he so hesitant to tell her where he was from? Was it possible? could he be from another place? Another galaxy? He WAS different from anyone she had ever met. Special. She decided not to worry to much about where he was from. when he wanted to tell her he would.   
They slowly came to a stop in front of a small cafe, the aromas from the kitchen smelled delicious, and they decided to go inside, and have dinner, before they both needed to get home. Once at the table, Zan leaned across to her, and took her hand in his. "Elizabeth, I just want to let you know, that you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I am really going to miss you. His mouth curved down into a slight pout, and he quickly brushed it away, continuing. "I will try my hardest to come back and visit you. Its strange, I just met you today, and it feels like I have known you forever..." He smiled at her, but only through glossy eyes. She leaned over the table closer to him, and looked into his deep eyes. "I know just how you feel. You are going to make your bride very happy. I wish you didn't have to go..." She leaned her head down in sadness, and sniffled a little, not wanting him to see her sad. And suddenly his hands where cradling her face, and his lips were on hers. The kiss was soft, and delicate, and amazing, she knew he was taken, but something inside her didn't care. He knew it was wrong also, but he needed to, seeing her sad felt like he had been ripped apart, and he had wanted to kiss her since the moment he had fallen down that hill looked up from he dust, and saw her. there was something so special about her, something that drew him to her, something that... And suddenly his thoughts and there kiss was shattered, by a piercing scream.  
To men had been arguing in the corner, of the cafe, and now one of the men was standing up. "He's got a knife!!!!" A woman shouted. and then all at once, all Elizabeth saw was a man being pushed in her direction, and then darkness...  
As she lay on the floor, in a pool of her own blood, Zan rushed to her side. Ohmygod! Elizabeth! Liz!!! He kneeled down closer, not knowing if it was safe to heal her, but also not caring, there was no other choice. He could tell she was close to the moment of death, her aura was getting darker by the second... there was no way he was going to let her die. He would have rather died himself. And quickly without another thought, he tore open her blouse, and placed his hands on her wound. The screams around him made it hard for him to concentrate, and make the connection, but he forced himself to shove everything else away. He thought of her, and only her, her sweet smile, her bright eyes, and he was in. All at once, he got flashes, an old rag doll, with a loose eye, a pick, and brush, a casket, and dozens of red roses, then he saw himself, Zan handing her a white Rose, Zan laughing, and Zan looking into her eyes, then in a rush, he could feel all her veins, her slowing heart beat, all her organs as if they were his own. He concentrated on her stomach, where the knife had gone in, he then _Nudged _the molecules back together healing her. Once done, the connection was broke, and he looked down at her worried. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at him. "You..."  
Zan quickly reached up, and grabbed a bottle of ketchup, broke it, and poured the contents over Elizabeths blouse.   
Elizabeth sat up, and looked around, the men were still arguing, as if nothing had happened, then a woman came over, and asked them to leave, then came to Elizabeth, and asked if she was ok. "Yes, I'm fine. he just... he pushed me. I was startled. And i must have broken this bottle when i fell. But I'm fine." She said the words never taking her eyes off of Zan. Once the woman had gone, she shakily stood up, and walked to the backroom of the small Cafe to clean herself up. Once she was cleaned up, she went back into the Cafe. "Um I think we should go..." Zan took her hand, and they left the cafe.   
They walked for a bit in silence, before stopping, so Elizabeth could speak. "What did you do to me? You healed me. How?" She looked at him not with fear, but more with curiosity. "I did. I healed you. I...I'm not from around here...I..Well you see I can do things. Manipulate molecules..." He shuffled his feet a little "Wait." She interrupted "how are you able to do that? When you said you were from up north?" and suddenly it all made sense, and she new. She then pointed up to the night sky, and he knodded. "Oh.." Was all she could get out. it was shocking, but not as shocking as one would expect. She knew he was different in some way... She then looked up at him, uncertainty on her face. "Your not evil are you? like here to take over the world?" She laughed at how silly that sounded, and he smiled at her. "No. I am here to get flowers, just as I said." Silence. "When? When are you going back?" She looked sad, but knew he couldn't stay here. it wasn't his home. "tonight. I..I should go soon." He then cupped her face in his warm hands, and looked deep into her eyes, "I will never forget you." He told her tears brimming his eyes, as he traced light circles on her soft cheek with his thumb.   
She looked up at him, her eyes also filled with tears, "And I will always have a part of you with me. Always." She tried to smile, but tears still spilled from her eyes. He leaned down and gently kissed them away. "I will come back, and we will be together again. One day. I promise. I don't know how, but it WILL happen." He didn't know how, but something inside him told him, that if it wasn't in this lifetime, that one day, maybe even in another lifetime, he would find her again.  
And with that, he gently leaned down, and softly brushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, trying to hold onto the moment forever, but when she opened them again, he was gone.....  
She stood there for several more moments in silence, then looked up at the clear night sky. She smiled to herself through tears, then said, to no one in particular, "One day...Maybe, in another lifetime...."  


  
- END -   


  
  
  
  



End file.
